Networked messaging platforms have become popular for transferring communications between users, such as electronic mail (email), instant messaging, text messaging, or other messaging technologies. These messaging platforms can be provided for end users to draft or compose various messages and create conversation-threaded communications for interaction with one or more users. Users can interact with the messaging systems through graphical interfaces and user applications that are employed on smartphones, computers, laptops, tablets, gaming systems, and the like.
The networked messaging platforms typically use standardized identities, such as email addresses in the “local-id@domain” format, to identify users or other entities that are reachable through the messaging platforms as well as indicating a corresponding server, organization, or service. Malicious entities can attempt to ‘farm’ these identities by trying random combinations of the identities and observing the resultant activity of the messaging platforms. Based on differences in how the various random identities are handled, the malicious entities may be able to glean which identities are valid and which are invalid. Various potentially undesirable activity can commence based on perceived validity of the identities, such as spam emailing, phishing attacks, as well as various hacking or unauthorized activity.